Mugged
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: While in New York for a world conference, Arthur gets mugged by American citizens. One-shot


Arthur grumbled as he walked upon the streets of New York City. He personally hated this city the most, because it was so crowded and full of rude people. A typical American City he supposed. Personally he liked London much better. However, he really didn't have that much of a choice but to visit this City. Today had been the first day of another world meeting, and it would last for three days straight. He had only arrived early that morning, getting settled into his hotel room. Alfred had offered to let him stay at his house, but Arthur had declined. He would be seeing the American enough over the next three days, and too much of Alfred could quickly grow annoying.

Now he was headed back to the hotel since the conference had just ended for the evening. Sadly it would be re-continued tomorrow morning. The hotel was only located a few blocks away, he he had decided to walk rather than waste his money for a stupid Taxi cab. Everything was do damn expensive nowadays. It wasn't the best weather because of the drizzly rain, but rain was something that Arthur was used to so it didn't bother him.

It was nearing seven that evening, and already street lights were turning on. Though it wasn't nearly as crowded as this morning, there was still a lot of people. Arthur just wanted to be back already, maybe go for a quick visit to the hotel bar before settling in bed and going over paperwork while sipping on some tea. He hurriedly rounded another corner, relieved to see that this street barely had anybody on it. He pulled his coat tighter around him and continued forward.

As Arthur continued down the street, he passed an alleyway. He vaguely heard a couple of people's voices talking on low whispers. He ignored them and kept walking. A few moments later the back of Arthur's neck prickled, and he sensed that someone was following him. Quickly casting a glance behind him, Arthur was startled to see three darkly dressed figures tailing him. By the looks of it they were all men. Dammit...

He knew that New York could be a dangerous place and began to regret not just taking a Taxi cab home. They were beginning to get closer, gaining on Arthur with every step. The Brit wasn't entirely afraid. After all, he was England and a former large empire. Nothing could hurt him. Suddenly he heard a small click from behind him, finally causing Arthur to wheel around. The closest man, who had spikey hair and a leather jacket, was holding a small gun in his hand.

"Hand over your money" He demanded to Arthur harshly. Arthur scowled darkly. So he was being mugged in New York, by a group of idiotic Americans. How typical...

"You wont be getting anything from me!" Arthur snapped. He wasn't going to let anyone push _him_ around! Besides, he really didn't have anything on him. His wallet only had about twenty dollars, which he had gotten in exchange for his own currency of money. He also had his cell phone, which was new as well as a gift from Kiku.

"So your a Brit huh? How cute." The second man next to the one with the gun sneered. "Why don't you just give us your wallet. We wouldn't want no trouble."

_'Sure they wouldn't want trouble'_ Arthur thought to himself, before considering his options. He could probably handle these twits if he really had to. He still had some of that inner pirate left inside. Then again, he wasn't as strong as he had used to be. He didn't own a third of the world anymore...so that left him only a few options. He could try to fight back, or he could try to flee. Maybe if he ran then he could reached a store of something.

Arthur decided to take the chance, quickly bolting away from the three muggers. Sadly they caught up to him easily, and after that things happened quickly. He was shoved to the ground, one guy pinning his hands behind his back while another pulled out a knife, holding it to his neck.

"You sure made a bold choice" The man with the gun, who was standing above him, said with a snicker. Arthur tried to escape but he had to admit, the guys were pretty strong. He did manage to get a good kick in to the man who had his arms pinned, and he spit on the man with the knife.

Of course fighting back had consequences. He was kicked harshly in the chest repeatedly, and his face was hit pretty hard. In the end Arthur had lost the battle, and the men scampered away with cheerful goodbyes. They had taken every cent he had, and had also taken his cellphone. Luckily they had only taken the money, leaving his wallet empty of everything save for his id and hotel key. He supposed he should be thankful that they didn't take those at least.

After laying face down in the damp rain water filled street for a moment, Arthur finally sighed, getting up. The walk back to his hotel was slow, and his whole body ached. He was sure that his ribs were bruised, and he could feel a nasty bruise smarting on his cheek as well.

When he arrived back at his hotel room, Arthur studied his appearance in the mirror. His suspicions had been correct. His face sported a nasty bruise, which was colored an ugly purple. He lifted up his shirt as well, cursing as he inspected the tender flesh. What he needed was a bath...a nice hot bath.

The rest of his night consisted of a steaming hot bath, three cups of earl grey tea, and icing his face. He really didn't want to show up at the conference with his face looking like that! It seemed doubtful that the swollen bruise would disappear though. He couldn't just skip the conference though, this one would be important. Finally because he was so exhausted and a little shaken up, Arthur fell into a deep sleep.

The next day started off badly. Arthur had overslept, and now he had only a few minutes to get to the conference on time. He dressed quickly, irritated to see that the large bruise was still there. He really didn't have time to do anything about it though, quickly leaving the building. He would have called a taxi to get there on time, but sadly he remembered that he now had no money. He would have to call his Prime Minsister or something after the meeting.

He ended up being twenty minutes late. The room was as loud and boisterous as ever, and by the looks of it even Alfred had been there on time. He took a deep breath before entering, keeping his face down to avoid anyone seeing it for the time being.

"Looks like Angleterre decided to sleep in." Francis said teasingly as Arthur made his way over to his seat which unfortunately right between Alfred and the stupid frog himself. Strangely Alfred hadn't said a word yet since Arthur arrived, taking his time to study the Brit intensely.

"What's wrong Artie? Why aren't you looking up?" He asked.

"None of your business" Arthur snapped irritatingly. A part of him was mad at America. After all, it was _his_ people who had mugged him in the first place. Francis of course made himself involved as well, trying to get Arthur to face him. Finally Arthur had had enough.

"Both of you bloody idiots leave me alone!" He shouted while looking up, giving Francis a hard shove. Several other countries looked over now, including Germany, who looked very irritated since he was still trying to get everything in order.

"Woah, what the hell happened to your face?" Alfred asked in horror. Arthur flushed as the attention of others.

"Nothing, I simply ran into the door last night" He said.

"The door?" Alfred asked, doubtful.

"Yes, the door!" Arthur said. "Now shut up so we can start this bloody meeting."

"Goodness Angleterre, that looks kind of bad." Francis commented.

"Nobody asked your opinion frog!" Arthur growled. "Besides, it's Alfred's fault!"

"What? What did I do?" Alfred whined. "I thought you said you ran into a door."

"I did!" Arthur claimed.

"Then how is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

"CAN WE PLEASE BE QUIET?" Germany finally shouted.

"Not until Arthur tells me the truth!" Alfred hollered, ignoring Germany's seething look.

"Fine, you really want to know the truth?" Arthur asked, fists curling up. "Because of your damn citizens, I now have no cell phone or money! This is why I hate your bloody country so much! How the hell am I supposed to survive for two more days without my money or phone? Huh? Answer me you git!" Arthur ranted.

"What? Are you saying that you were mugged last night?" Alfred asked. When Arthur didn't answer, it was proof enough. Alfred suddenly felt very guilty, even though it wasn't really his fault. "Aw shit, I'm sorry Iggy."

France, Spain, and Prussia thought that England getting mugged was hilarious, and the rest of the countries didn't really care, all involved in their own activities. Germany was still trying to gain order like always, and America kept trying to apologize to England.

"You can come stay at my house until the meetings are over, kay? And then I'll help you get a new phone and money and stuff." Alfred was saying to Arthur, who was cursing at the bad touch trio.

"Angleterre allowed himself to get beat up by humans!"

"Ksesese, the all mighty empire got mugged!"

"What ever happened to your pirate self Inglaterra? I thought you were 'the strongest country ever'!"

"YOU BLOODY TWITS!" Arthur screamed at all of them.

"Please Artie, please come over after the meeting! I swear I'll make this up to you!" Alfred was still pleading.

"Ugh, _fine_! Whatever Alfred." Arthur finally gave up.

The rest of the meeting continued, but as always, nothing got fully accomplished. Arthur was dragged to Alfred's car, Alfred talking the whole time about how they would fix everything. So maybe he did end up getting mugged, but at least now Alfred would be buying him a new phone and lending him money.

"Honestly, I can't wait for next month's world conference. At least it'll be held in London." Arthur muttered, sinking down further into the car seat and closing his eyes as Alfred talked about what they would do for the remainder of the night.

"...And then we'll rent movies, and I can show you this new video game that Kiku rented me! We can also have ice cream sundaes, since I just bought a new can of whipped cream! And then we can-"

"Yes, yes Alfred. I get it." Arthur said.

Alfred didn't miss the flicker of a smile on Arthur's face.

fin

**a/n: Yeah...I don't even know. Did anyone even like this?**


End file.
